crazy in love
by harrypotterlover444
Summary: The toon patrol comes home and sees a strange weasel on their step with a troubled past
1. Chapter 1

The toon patrol was heading home after a hard days work when they saw a weasel who looked about twenty with green eyes and long brown hair sitting on their front step. psycho smiled "hiii!" He started to walk towards her but Wheezy grabbed his arm and pulled him back growling "hold on you idiot she might be dangerous". Smarty nodded and pulled out his revolver "who da hell are you?". The weasel looked scared but spoke calmly "my names Spike please don't hurt me I was hoping I could stay here for a few days". Smarty,Stupid and Greasy burst out laughing Psycho for once was not laughing his swirling eyes blank.

Wheezy felt pity for the girl but he tried to sound uncaring "why would you want to stay with us?". Spike looked confused "your the toon patrol your supposed to help people like us" Greasy snickered "we don't help people for free chica". Smarty sneered "and we don't take in strays" Spike looked like she was about to cry "please my husband kicked me out I don't have anywhere to go". Wheezy coughed then muttered "don't you have any family or friends?" Spike shook her head "I don't get along with my family and Jake would not let me have any friends". Smarty was starting to feel uncomfortable "look broad this really isn't the kind of thing we help toons with". She whispered "please I have a job as a waitress I could pay rent" Greasy grinned "oh let her stay boss the chica is kind of cute".

Spike blushed and looked down Psycho giggled "I think we should let her staayyy". Smarty glared at Wheezy and Stupid "let me guess you both think we should let her stay Stupid smiled and nodded. Wheezy shrugged "she must have been pretty desperate to have come here" Smarty rolled his eyes and turned to Spike "stop looking so nervous you can stay". Spike smiled "thank you I promise not to cause any trouble" Smarty muttered under his breath "you better not" Psycho grabbed spikes hand and dragged her inside "come on spiiike I will show you your room. Spike giggled "thanks what's your name?" he burst out laughing "Psyyycho!".

Wheezy looked amused "looks like the kid has a crush on our new roommate" Greasy snickered "poor Chica". Smarty frowned "I hope this is a good idea we don't know why that guy kicked her out". Wheezy coughed "come on boss you know there's a lot of assholes around here the girl seems nice enough". Greasy grinned "yeah amigo your being paranoid" Smartys eyes turned red with anger and he whacked him over the head with his revolver Wheezy and Stupid burst out laughing. Smarty whirled around and glared at them "stop that laughing! You know what happens if you laugh too much".

Upstairs Spike looked around her room it was nicer than she expected it was colored bright yellow and had a large window over her bed. She smiled at her new friend who was standing by the door "thanks Psycho this is really nice" he giggled "nooo problem Spike". They stood in silence for a minute Spike looked at him "so how did you end up with the toon patrol?". For the first time since she met him he looked sad "my parents kicked mere out because they said I was too much trouble wheezy caught me looking in the garbage so he brought me here". There was an uncomfortable silence he stared at the floor giggling. Spike walked over and pulled him into a hug "I am so sorry Psycho" he looked startled but hugged her back "it,s ok Spiiike". She hesitated "my parents kicked me out when I was sixteen they did,not approve of jake I should have listened to them".

Psycho hugged her tighter wanting to comfort her but not knowing what to say. Somebody cleared his throat they looked at the doorway and stepped away from each other embarrassed. Smarty glared at them "if you two lovebirds are done maybe we can go get something to eat. Spike and Psycho nodded before following him downstairs Spike smiled happy that she had finally found someone she could trust.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day when Spike came downstairs she saw Smarty and Wheezy sitting at the table while Psycho,Greasy and Stupid sat on the couch watching TV. Psycho noticed her and waved Spike smiled and sat beside him on the couch Greasy smirked "hey Chica have a good sleep?". Spike nodded politely Smarty grumbled "thought you we're gonna sleep all day". Spike smiled embarrassed "sorry I was really tired" Smarty noticed Wheezy glaring at him he sighed "don't worry about it". Spike looked at the clock on the wall and gasped "I have to get ready for work!" Smarty nodded and glared at the rest of the toon patrol "come on ya lazy bums we have work to do". Wheezy lit another cigarette before following Smarty and Stupid to the door Psycho grinned "bye Spiiike".

Greasy pushed Psycho towards the door "come on amigo before the boss get's mad" Spike giggled "see you later boy s". Spike was on her lunch break when Jake came into the restaurant with a group of weasel girls. Jake walked over to her smirking "hey spike I'm surprised you have'nt begged me to take you back yet". Spike forced herself not to flinch "hello Jake why are you here". He smirked "I just wanted to say I forgive you and you can come home" Spike spluttered "you forgive me? I,m not the one who cheated". He growled and his eyes turned red with anger he grabbed her arm and she struggled to get away "stop being such a bitch". Somebody cleared their throat Spike sighed in relief it was Jessica Rabbit "look handsome why don't you stop picking on girls".

Jake realized other toons had stopped eating and were watching them he narrowed his eyes and let go of Spike muttering "this isn't over". He stormed out with the other girl weasels rushing after them Jessica touched Spike's arm "Spike honey are you alright?". Spike nodded gratefully "thanks Jessica don't worry he's just an asshole". Jessica still looked worried "all the same be careful do you need somewhere to stay? Your welcome to stay with me and Roger". Spike was surprised while Jessica had always been kind she didn't think the toon considered a friend "thanks Jessica but I already found somewhere" Jessica nodded and squeezed her hand "alright sweetie you take care of yourself". When Spike got back to the house Wheezy was sitting on the couch coughing and reading the paper he looked up "hey kid how was work?" . Spike put down her purse "oh it was fine where is everybody?" He snickered then coughed "out grocery shopping Stupid and Psycho wanted candy boss and Greasy went with them to make sure they get real food too".

Spike smiled "Psycho told me what you did bringing him here" Wheezy shrugged "he's a good kid he "didn't deserve what his parents did to him". Spike growled in agreement "he deserves better than that". Wheezy started to cough Spike stared at him worried Wheezy managed a smile "don't start smoking kid". They sat in silence for a few minutes Spike murmured "I guess all of you are wondering why my husband kicked me out". Wheezy started to light another cigarette but stopped when Spike shot him a disappointed look "yeah but it's not really any of our business" . Spike sighed " my husband would always cheat on me I finally got sick of it and confronted him he beat me and told me to get out". Wheezy squeezed her paw "I guess you really do belong here" Spike looked at him confused. Wheezy said "let's just say none of us had very good homes".

The front door opened and Smarty stormed in he scowled at Wheezy "next time you have to go shopping with those idiots". Wheezy snorted "come on boss it could'nt have been that bad" Smarty glared "oh no? Greasy tried to flirt with every girl in the store I had to drag Psycho out of the candy aisle and Stupid got lost in the parking lot!". Wheezy burst out laughing and Spike couldn't help giggling. Smart glared at them "yeah yeah it's really funny you two can make dinner tonight!". The other three weasels came in laughing Smarty pulled out his revolver and hit them "how many times do I have to tell you guys to stop laughing?" Smarty stomped up to his room "call me when dinners ready!'. Spike walked up to Psycho "are you OK Psycho?"he blushed "I,m fine Spiiiike". Greasy snickered Wheezy glared at him and muttered "shut up he has better luck with girls than you do". Greasy looked offended "that is not true" Wheezy rolled his eyes and didn't bother answering he shoved Greasy towards the kitchen "since me and Spike have to cook the rest of you can put the groceries away". Psycho and Stupid started to carry some of the bags to the kitchen Greasy started to complain Spike said sweetly "maybe you don't want dinner tonight". Greasy gulped and grabbed a bag muttering under his breath Wheezy looked at her amazed "finally someone can make him listen" Spike smiled and followed her new family into the kitchen.


End file.
